Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160627180012
HOLY MOTHER OF ALL EPISODES WHERE DO I EVEN BEGIN? WARNING: Spoilers dead ahead. You have been warned! Did anyone else feel like the first 15 minutes of agonizing build up harkened back to the building suspense of 4x02? I was on the EDGE of my seat awaiting whatever great tragedy was about to befall my beloveds. The only difference is whereas the tone of 4x02 was rife with promise of the downfall of a character despised and I could not WAIT for the ball to drop, this time, I was DREADING it because I knew that this time it was going to be my babies that would bite the dust. I was fully prepared to say goodbye, or so I thought, until I saw the Sept of Baelor go up in wildfire flames with my favorites still inside it. Let me tell you, the screech of agony that came out of my mouth was not resemblant of anything human. Deep down, I knew my beloved Tyrell siblings would not survive to see another season, but a part of me was SO hopeful that somehow they'd be able to escape the inevitability of their demises. I will NEVER be over how attune Margaery was with what was about to unfold and how if they had only fucking LISTENED to her, my beautiful Tyrell children would be sipping tea with Olenna on some posh veranda right about now. GODDAMMIT, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THEM?! I'll never forget the grotesque (and now, in hindsight, TOTALLY UNNECESSARY) torture that Loras suffered in his final moments alive or how Margy had to look on in faux indifference when in reality, she was crying inside. The fact that the brief embrace they were able to share after months of sanctioned estrangement, the both of them were very well aware may be their last. The way that Margy shut her eyes clearly overcome with emotion as she held her brother in her arms one last time. The knowing exchange between her and the High Sparrow as realization that he had fucked up and the regret that he hadn't listened to her that soon followed thereafter as she stared back with an expression of resigned defeat before the entire Sept exploded in flames. Even in Margy's final moments, she proved to be smarter than the rest. Goodbye, I'm no longer here in body or spirit as the Tyrells have taken me with them. Rest in peace, my beautiful Tyrell children. You deserved better. But be as it may that I am grieving the demise of two characters I loved so much, I did LOVE the look of satisfaction on Cersei's face as she watched the chaos unfold from the safety of her high tower from a story-telling standpoint. I have always stressed in humanizing Cersei, but I cannot any more. My favorite anti-heroine has officially completed the final stage of her metamorphosis into an unrepentent, conscious-free, mass-murdering villain. That smirk of satisfaction as she witnessed the fruits of her efforts come to fruition was the face of Satan himself and I LOVED IT. What was even more satisfying than this bonechilling moment of plateau, was Cersei giving back to Ulenna ten times what Ulenna had given to her when she imprisoned and tortured her in the black cells. The devoidness of shame or regret as she confessed her every private indiscretion to Ulenna before handing her over to Gregor to finish the job, the parallels highlighted and the bait and switch between the once battered and broken Cersei now standing over her helpless former captor-turned-prisoner was pure literary artistry. The ethical side of me would say that Ulenna did not deserve to die such a grotesque death (at least, not at the mercy of a monster like Gregor, whom did god knows what to her), but the part of me that enjoys poetic irony and literary allusion was writhing with satisfaction. The best part though was the throwback to Cersei's vow that her face would be the last thing that Ulenna would ever see. Never piss off a queen that makes good on her promises. I can't say that I don't feel bad for Tommen. He was after all just a young boy who loved and lost way too young. Much like his mother driven to insanity by the string of losses, he'd reached his breaking point of all he could bear. I felt sorry for him in the sense that he never wanted or counted on any of this happening, but he also aided in giving Cersei the motive to carry out the massacre. As we all knew would happen, his naivete and foolishness facilitated a domino effect that cost him everything, his empire included, no different from the mistakes of his older brother. I know I say this every time Cersei incurs another loss, but it’s just because she’s lost so much. Now having lost the only child she had left after a string of recent losses that each one has contributed to the deterioration of her mental state, she truly has nothing left to live for except the power, her only means of filling this gaping void inside of her. As she takes in the sight of the corpse of her youngest, you can actually pinpoint the precise moment that any shred of humanity or sanity she had left leaves her. I may be past the point of humanizing her now, but I will always empathize with her.